Undeniable
by ImplalaSlut69
Summary: Bella takes Alice up on her offer of a weekend in Vegas. On their first night out she bumps into Edward and soon discovers an undeniable connection to him. Will she let him in or will he have to fight for their love. Rated M for future lemons.


I turned to look out the window, marvelling at the beauty of what lied before my eyes. The lights of the city danced off my hotel suite window casting an enchanting glow across the room. Vegas was truly a spectacular city, I couldn't get over that fact I had never been here before.

I reluctantly stepped away from the window and walked towards the washroom to get ready. I had been putting it off a while but I knew I couldn't any longer. If I wasn't ready I knew the little Nazi would tear me a new one. I quickly entered the bathroom shutting the door behind me, leaning into the glass shower and turning on the water. I crossed the small space between the shower and the long vanity counter and looked at my reflection in the small circular mirror.

I stared back at myself for a moment while the water of the shower warmed, I couldn't help but regret agreeing to come here when I knew I wasn't ready. But this wasn't about me; it was about Alice Brandon, a.k.a The Nazi and my best friend. We have known each other ever since first grade were she came running up to me, arms stretched out in front of her and slamming into me before engulfing me in a vice grip huge. Still to this day I can't understand how someone so small could have that much energy and strength. Alice was slightly shorter then me barely reaching 5', petite and pale but beautiful none the less. She almost reminds me of Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. I snickered at the thought of her in the sparkly little green outfit and couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought that she would actually wear something like that in real life.

We became inseparable from that point. Now at 22-years old our relationship was still strong but a little stranded due to the rut I dug myself in.

Like a true friend Alice stuck by me through thick and thin. Giving me space to deal but also kicking me in the ass (at one point literally) to get me out of my self loathing rut and back onto my feet. And for that I was eternally grateful.

I sighed and quickly slipped into the shower washing up quickly. I jumping out and towing off hastily. I emerged from the bathroom and strolled over to the bed, lifting my luggage from the foot of the bed to rest in front of me on top of the bed. I unzipped it and rummaged through until I found a pair of lacy baby blue cheekies and matching strapless bra. Pulling them on in a daze when I glanced over to see that I only had fifteen minutes until Alice would be here, she was always so punctual. Sprinting towards the front room I grab my newly purchased little black strapless dress, pulling it out of the bag and slipping over my body.

I had just a little over ten minutes to be ready and prayed that I could apply my make-up in time.

Panic flowed through me as I flung myself back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. As you might have noticed I was scared that I wouldn't be ready in time and for good reason; Alice might seem cute and innocent on the out side but she was a little terror when she's upset. I learned that the hard way one night when I finished off her sacred cookie dough ice cream and didn't replace it. She threw a colossal fit scaring me shitless and leading me to learning never to fuck with Alice.

I finished with seconds to spare; only applying a small amount of make-up, going for a more natural look. Just as I reached front room I heard a loud knocking at the door.

"Bella, your ass better be ready or you're going to be in serious…" I swung the door open to her surprised face, cutting her off mid sentence.

"I'm ready, I'm ready" I replied

"Oh." Surprise still relevant in her face as she took in my appearance. "Well I'm glad that I'm finally rubbing off on you. I was sure I would have found you still in the clothes you wore on the plane."

"Well, I really didn't want a visit from the 'Nazi' tonight so I willingly complied."

"Good because the 'Nazi' would be on your ass if you didn't." She said, a small smirk appearing on her face.

I laughed remembering that she was the one to give herself the nickname.

She leaned forward to capture my hand, staring deep into my eyes looking for something but obviously not finding it.

She sighed, "Tonight's going to great, okay. You'll see." I could see the worry cross her features and tried the best to give her my most genuine smile I could muster up.

"Okay." Was all I replied as I placed my free hand over hers.

She smiled back, breathing out a breathe she was apparently holding and turned towards the door dragging me along with her. I guess she thought I was going to put up a fight but I wasn't, not tonight because I knew this meant too much to her.

Maybe she was right. Maybe I would have some fun tonight, let loose and enjoy myself. It was the reasons for coming to Vegas, to live life to the fullest. With that I was willing to leave my issues behind for one night. Knowing all to well that they would still be there tomorrow waiting for me.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first time ever writing a fan fic and i really hope you like it. Please don't hold your tongue with me, both your love and criticism is appreciated. So please review.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can :)**

* * *


End file.
